1. Field
The one or more aspects of the exemplary embodiment generally relate to automated storage and retrieval systems for warehouses and stores.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Automated storage and retrieval systems are desired such as for warehouses and stores because of the potential and imagined efficiencies that such systems present. Examples of such systems include storage structure that define one or more levels of storage locations and automated transport systems (such as carts, fork lifts, other independent automated vehicles or rovers, elevators, linearly continuous transport devices such as conveyors, roller beds, etc.) distributed or disposed to transport store units to and from store locations throughout the storage array. Realization of the efficiency potential presented by such systems may at times involve disparate factors that may act to mitigate the potential benefits of other factors. For example, dynamic allocation of storage locations in the array, with appropriate dynamic distribution of autonomous independent vehicles or rovers capable of effecting store unit placement in accordance with such allocation may provide for increased efficiencies in storage throughput. Similarly, greater transport speeds and freedom of movement of rovers may provide increased efficiency, and greater density of storage locations from having more storage levels or more closely spaced levels, or rack aisles may provide improved storage efficiency of the storage space. On the other hand, it may be desired to provide personnel access into the storage and/or transport space of the ASRS for human interaction whether planned in advance or reactive to an occurrence of condition and it is also desired that such personnel access be controlled and secured. Such access may serve to influence operational efficiency. As may be realized, high rover speeds, dynamic distribution (e.g. rover may be anywhere in space and time), closed packed density as mentioned above are factors that may impact somewhat granting personnel access into the storage array, and conversely providing dedicated personnel platforms within the storage may impact potential efficiencies of such features. Integration of personnel access zone without disruption of system efficiencies is desired.